Seasonal event
A seasonal event is a special event in Overwatch. The events last 3 weeks, with the final week usually being the week of the event. During these events, normal loot boxes are replaced with seasonal event loot boxes, which contain at least one item exclusive to the event. These items include skins, emotes, victory poses, voice lines, sprays, highlight intros, and player icons. Season event loot boxes and items are unobtainable after the event concludes. Seasonal events also include an exclusive timed Arcade mode (or Brawl, before the introduction of the Arcade). Seasonal events Summer Games The Summer Games were the first seasonal event added, and are the fourth event of a chronological year. The loot boxes are reskinned into the Summer Games theme. The event is based on the 2016 Olympic Games and includes the Lúcioball brawl which takes place in 2 maps called Estádio das Rãs and Sydney Harbour Arena, and event-exclusive sports-themed items.Competitive Lúcioball or Copa Lúcioball was added in 2017 Summer Games * Summer Games 2016 ran from August 2, 2016 to August 22, 2016. * Summer Games 2017 ran from August 8, 2017 to August 29, 2017. Halloween Terror Halloween Terror was the second seasonal event introduced, and is the fifth event of a chronological year. As part of the Halloween-themed event, the loot boxes are replaced with jack-o'-lanterns filled with candy. The event includes the co-op PVE brawl Junkenstein's Revenge and Junkenstein's Endless in a map called Adlersbrunn, and event-exclusive items based around Halloween. The Hollywood and Eichenwalde maps are also reskinned into a Halloween theme for the span of the seasonal event. * Halloween Terror 2016 ran from October 11, 2016 to November 1, 2016. * Halloween Terror 2017 ran from October 10, 2017 to November 2, 2017. Winter Wonderland Winter Wonderland was the third seasonal event introduced, and is the sixth event of a chronological year. As part of the Christmas-themed event, the loot boxes are replaced with present boxes. The event includes a new brawl, Mei's Snowball Offensive and Mei's Yeti Hunt, as well as event-exclusive items based on various Christmas references. King's Row, Hanamura,Ecopoint: Antarctica and Black Forest are reskinned into a Christmas theme for the span of the seasonal event. * Winter Wonderland 2016 ran from December 13, 2016 to January 2, 2017. * Winter Wonderland 2017 runs from December 12, 2017 to January 1, 2018. Lunar New Year Lunar New Year was the fourth seasonal event introduced, and is the first seasonal event of a chronological year. As part of the Lunar New Year-event, celebrating the year of the Rooster, the loot boxes are replaced with boxes of fireworks. The event includes event-exclusive items based on Lunar New Year festivities and references. The first event included a new capture-the-flag brawl mode, Capture the Rooster, which took place in a modified seasonal Lijiang Tower reskin. * Lunar New Year 2017 (Year of the Rooster) ran from January 24, 2017 to February 13, 2017 Uprising Uprising was the fifth seasonal event introduced, and is the second event of a chronological year. As part of the Uprising-event, the loot boxes are replaced with supply crates. The event included the second co-op PVE brawl Uprising which took place in a modified version of King's Row, and event-exclusive items from Overwatch's Golden Era. * Uprising 2017 ran from April 11, 2017 to May 2, 2017 Anniversary Anniversary was the sixth seasonal event introduced, and is the third event of a chronological year. As part of the Anniversary event, celebrating the anniversary of Overwatch's release, the loot boxes are reskinned to match the theme. The event includes event-exclusive items themed around artistic freedom. The first Anniversary introduced the Lockout Elimination and Limited Duel arena modes with the inclusion of 3 new maps. * Anniversary 2017 (First anniversary) ran from May 23, 2017 to June 12, 2017. Patch changes * * * * * }} de:Saisonaler Event pl:Wydarzenia sezonowe Category:Overwatch